Scarlet
Scarlet, also known as Emika Kishimoto, was an Electric spirit participant in the first game of Quindex. Personality At first sight, Emika stands out thanks to her colorful stockings and her own personal scarf, a treasured gift from her close childhood friend, Yuko. Emika is a fan of music, usually listening at least once to her favorite bands, though not enough to actually become an obsession. She enjoys cooking as well, having learnt to cook from her mother and developing as she worked at locations such as prisons. She does dislike criminals and mean people in general, but will not think twice to reach out to said people if they need help. She is not the kind of person to hold hatred for someone, and whether her kindness will backfire is yet to be seen. She usually gets along better with people who are as compassionate as her, bonus points if they cook and/or make music too! She'd love to hang out with a musician, no matter their personality. She generally tends to be doing multiple things at once, mostly due to her fading, but still there, ADHD she had as a child. She’s very energetic and cheerful, but also very gullible to what others say and will usually not think twice to do things. This doesn’t mean she’s dumb, it just means she doesn’t have the time to think twice about what she hears or sees. Despite that, she tends to take pills every 12 hours to calm her ADHD to acceptable levels, although without them she may become too energetic and be more of a bother than a help. She is a pretty good cook, while not enough to obtain the title of 'SHCL Cook', she can still make some pretty tasty food. While it's not that big of a skill, having a good cook can make a bad situation better, who doesn't like to eat a good dish? In the end, Emika is a kind and energetic girl who does her best to lookout for others, even if it gets her into trouble or to do a bad thing. Appearance Scarlet stands at 5'6" with long brown hair tied into a long, braided ponytail. She has green eyes which stand out against her white skin. She has a slender physique which is outlined by her black dress and pink leggings. Her signature item is her red scarf. Alter-Spirit Personality In this form, she becomes quite cocky and confident, as well as very challenging and determined. She is less kind to other and tends to bump into them, but overall she retains her knowledge of her human form and may even regret her actions when back to normal. She does her actions rather quickly as well, full-on ‘speedrun’ mode would be a good way to describe it. Alter-Spirit Appearance In her alter-spirit form, Emika’s hair is untied form her ponytail and sparked up in bangs, with electricity flowing around her. And her eyebrows get covered in thunderbolts, giving her more ‘thunderous’ expression of her. Alongside this, her figure becomes five inches taller, and her overall figure becomes much more athletic. Her clothing of preference in this form is a shirt with it’s sleeves ripped and a pair of arm bands, as well as a visor-styled cap, jeans and sneakers. Her eyes during this form turn yellow as well. Alter-Spirit Abilities In her Alter-Spirit form, she becomes twice as fast and agile as normal, mimicking a thunderbolt descending from the sky: It strikes you before you are even able to hear or see it. Aside from that, she becomes able to throw thunderbolts at range, although they shock, they don't do much damage. She also gains increased stamina, as if she was an athlete after all. Despite that however, she focuses LESS and tends to go from place to place, doing things here and there without any care in the world. Past History "Scarlet", the nickname she received from her childhood friends, grew up alongside her close friend, which she nicknamed "Crimson". She was the only daughter of a humble family of three; mom, dad and daughter. She wasn't really gifted in wealth, nor in strength, but her heart was bigger than most, not literally, of course. She is kind and cheerful, even if it's not the time for it. While it has caused her some trouble in the past, her kind nature gave her an understanding of others that was quite uncommon for her age, eventually gaining her the title of Caretaker, After participating in numerous charity events and other such locations. With her family, she was usually rather close, especially with her parents. She grew up with a hard-working and caring mother, and a father who always looked up to her, and the combination of both were enough to allow Scarlet to grow up without any regrets, and gain the kindness she has today. Other Info * Prefers to eat churritos * Her voice claim is Cassandra Morris * Her normal theme song is Hugh Encounter & Battle, while her Alter theme song is Snapped from the Air Gear OST Category:G1 Participants Category:Electric Spirits Category:Masterminds